A lady and a man
by j-s-j-e
Summary: My version of when Bruce/Selina reunite after what occurs in the TDKR through a young girls eyes... NOLAN VERSE


Title: A lady and a man.

Author: j-s-j-e

Summary: My version of when Bruce/Selina reunite after what occurs in the TDKR through a young girls eyes... NOLAN VERSE

Disclaimer: I do not own batman or any characters

A/N: It's now 2am, obviously can't sleep and i felt jittery, so what do i do? Write some fanfiction! haha :D anyways, im tired now. Hope it's not too bad. Rush job. But please picture this as a scene with Christian as Bruce and Anne as Selina. They were so great in TDKR! Enjoy! Please feel free to review! Constructive feedback is always good, but remember i was sleep ridden when this was written so be kind and sorry for any spelling errors. I might try and start writing more batman fanfic... Night!

The reign of terror in Gotham is over, thanks to the creature the city calls the batman. My mum and I walk the streets, free once again and although it's a little overcast you can tell the sun is peeking through the clouds, ready and waiting to greet us. It's been a week since Gotham was freed from her chains and the brave men and woman who protect her had cleaned up the streets and placed those who were in chains, back to the cities jails. I'm sure there were many more yet to be captured but their time would come. Gotham was a new and there was hope now for the city to rise from the ashes.

Sitting on a park bench I watch the people all around start to go about their lives as they had before. All around you could see joy in every person's face. Smiles, laughter, hope but one face caught my eye. It wasn't due to her beauty, although she was exceptionally beautiful with her pale white skin, crimson lips and long brown hair, it was the unique expression compared to those around her. She had a deep, harrowing sadness etched in the features of her beautiful face, sad eyes hooded by long lashes. Surrounded by people in celebration she stood out but people were too busy to take notice.

She was stood in the middle of the park. Unmoving, looking lost but obviously not wanting to head in any direction, almost paralysed by her sadness. I wondered what had happened to this beautiful lady, had she lost someone dear, had she lost someone she loved? I was an awkward 15 year old girl. I had yet to know of love, sure I had crushes but deep love I had not yet felt and could only imagine the pain this lady might've been enduring.

She looked out over the sea of people as if searching for something or more likely someone as if she had done a million times before but by the look on her face you could tell she knew she was prepared to be disappointed. She hugged herself and I unconsciously mimicked her movement, feeling deeply moved by her state and hoping that her knight in shining armour would rescue her.

Suddenly her breath caught and she took in a sharp gulp of air. She froze and her deep brown eyes fixed on a point in the not too far distance. Whatever was there was blocked from my vision by a tree but something had to be there. What was thing that had broken this lady out of her reverie? Slowly she blinked as if to convince herself that what she was seeing was not a dream and after a short time she lifted a shaky had to her mouth and tears began to pour down her face.

A man emerged into my vision right from the point that she had fixated. He was a very handsome man, dark hair and chocolate eyes, with sharp features. He looked a little bruised and battered and moved with a slight limp as he slowly strode towards the lady but I hardly noticed as my eyes were drawn to his face. His smile held a small smirk, though the look in his eyes, is one that would never leave my memory and I knew then and there what loving someone so wholly looked like. This man clearly loved this woman with all his heart and soul and I could see that look clearly mirrored in her graceful features.

As he moved towards her, her body seemed to move forward of its own accord, as if it naturally gravitated towards his and after what felt like an agonisingly long period, their bodies crashed together, a mess of limbs and desperate comforting grasps, both trying to convince the other that they were really there.

Finally the handsome man pulled back to look into his ladies face. Her tears were still ever present but these tears were so very different from the ones that were there when I first laid eyes on her, these tears were full of so much joy. The man grinning so widely, gently lifted a hand and caught a tear dangling from her lashes before cupping her cheek and placing their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes, as I saw his lips move. I was out of earshot but I was so involved in their little love story I could make out the words he whispered to her, meant only for her. "I love you". She smiled gently at those words and opened her eyes. She brushed his lips with her thumb and he too opened his eyes and as she bent down to whisper in his ear, I could tell from his grin that she had said those words too.

Suddenly the man, displayed his strength by lifting the lady into the air, spinning her around as if she were as light and as delicate as a doll. She clutched his shoulders throwing her head back and laughing like she hadn't her entire life. As he slowly brought her back down, his lips finally captured hers in a passionate kiss, one hand cupping her cheek the other at her waist as both her arms wrapped around his neck. It was a deep, slow kiss. Not born out of desperation but a promise that they would share many more kisses and moments like this for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly my view was blocked by my mother's figure. I had been so enthralled by the lovers reunion, I hadn't heard her call my name. She reached out for my hand and I took it and stood, noticing that the sun had broken free from the clouds and was basking us in morning warmth. As she slowly guided us down a path, I glanced back at the couple that had unknowingly shared a beautiful moment with a complete stranger and had taught a young girl the meaning of true love. They were still in each other's arms, completely engulfed in their own world, staring in each other's eyes, sharing secret words only they could hear.

I have on occasion drifted back to that day. Have wondered what their story was. Did she presume him dead? Where had he gone? How had he come back to her? Where were they now? What was their life like now? But one thing I had always known for sure, was that they were together still and so very much in love.


End file.
